


Pretty Pretty

by Finlos



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finlos/pseuds/Finlos
Summary: Hongseok insists Jinho would make a pretty girl if he ever cosplayed. Jinho tests it out and the results are quite surprising.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> Helloo,  
> This is my first time posting here (hence the lack of tags xD ), it’s also my first time writing Pentagon and my first time filling out a prompt! (the prompt is the summary). I took a bit of liberty to change ‘cosplay’ into ‘crossdress’ though, I hope that doesn’t matter.  
> Hope you enjoy~

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting this, but you’re actually quite ugly.”

“Seriously, Hongseok?” Jinho deadpanned. “That’s what you’re saying? This was your idea!”

 “I know, I know,” Hongseok laughed a bit before turning thoughtful. They were currently standing inside Jinho’s room even though the rest of the group was out somewhere. “Maybe it’s the clothes… Let’s try again when I find better ones.”

 “... I am never doing anything for you ever again,” Jinho turned around ready to walk out of the room when he remembered what he looked like and that he should change first. He turned around and tried to give Hongseok the most stern look he could manage while looking the way he did. “Get out.”

 “No! Jinho!” the other whined. He had been bugging Jinho for a few weeks about how he thought Jinho would make a very pretty girl. So when Jinho had finally agreed he was over the moon. Sadly he didn’t exactly have the right clothes lying around, so he had to improvise. That’s why Jinho was now standing in a dress that looked like it belonged to his grandmother and a neon yellow wig that was bought from a store for dress-up parties for drunk teenagers. “I really will get better clothes! I’ll see if I can borrow something from Cube. We also had the clothes and wigs for Pentagon Maker, so they should be somewhere. Come on, Jinho, please!”

 “Fine,” Jinho groaned, he should really learn to resist the other a bit better. But how could he when Hongseok looked so sad with his eyes all big and shiny? Maybe it had something to do with his crush on the younger as well, but he didn't like to think about that. It had already been a miracle he managed to last two weeks when Hongseok first brought up his idea.

 

*Flashback*

 

Jinho and Hongseok were once again together in the elder’s room.

“You know I have this idea…” the younger started, and at that point Jinho already knew he wasn't going to like this. Nevertheless he still nodded for the younger to continue. “I think you would look really pretty when you dress up as a girl.”

“What?” Jinho was expecting something weird but not this. What did Hongseok mean pretty? As a girl?

“Well you know, you're already small and cute as a guy. But when you're dressed up as a girl you'll be completely adorable. Don't you think so?” It was obvious Hongseok had thought about this a lot if the way he said it full of confidence was anything to go by.

“I'm not doing it,” Hongseok might be his best friend, but he wasn't going to dress up as a girl for him. It wasn't that he was so opposed to being dressed as the opposite gender. I mean come on he was an idol, he'll most likely have to dress up sooner or later. But doing it specifically for Hongseok felt different. He liked the younger, but Hongseok was straight. So wasn't dressing up going to hurt him in the end? What if Hongseok would say something like ‘I’d totally date you if you were a girl’? That would hurt a lot. That’s why he had to be strong and resist Hongseok. But looking into the others pleading but stubborn eyes, he knew he was going to have a hard time.

* * *

He was right, the following days had been filled with Hongseok bothering him about dressing up. It was easy to ignore at the beginning with Hongseok only asking him once every few days when they were alone. Gradually though Hongseok starting becoming more persistent. He started asking more frequently and in a more annoying way. He also started being less careful around the others, though he still wouldn’t completely give away what he was asking to them. That was up until a certain point...

“Come on, Jinho, please? You know I’m not giving up, so just say you’ll do it,” This time they were sitting on the couch in Jinho’s dorm. Yuto and Wooseok were playing games in their room and Yeo One and Yanan were out.

“No means no, I’m not going to do it,” Jinho gave Hongseok an annoyed look. “Stop asking, you’re really bothering me.” If Hongseok wasn’t going to quit it soon, Jinho might even have to pull out the ‘I’m-older-than-you’ card.

“But hyung,” Hongseok whined, “you’re my best friend, so why won’t you do it for me? It’ll just be me who sees you. Give me one _good_ reason why you won’t do it and I’ll back off.”

“I… uhh… Uhmm… I don’t know, just stop. I’m older than you, you should respect my decisions.”

“No, hyung, if you can’t even give me a reason, then I don’t see why you couldn’t do it for me. Just a heads up, but I’m going to enlist the help of Hui-hyung and E.Dawn.” Jinho let out a frustrated groan which made Hongseok turn to him. “Come on hyung, I just think you’ll look very very pretty. You would make me really happy if you agreed.”

Jinho looked at Hongseok and saw the other look at him with big, slightly shiny eyes and the most adorable pout on his lips. Urgh like he could resist the other like this, damn crush. “Okay fine! But we have to be alone, you can’t take any pictures and can never tell the others about it.”

“Yay! Thanks hyung, you’re the best!” Hongseok threw his arms and a leg around Jinho in a hug. At the same time Wooseok came out of his room to get something from the kitchen. He looked over at the couch and saw Hongseok with a very excited (and slightly crazy) smile on his face while tightly hugging their eldest hyung and Jinho himself looking very embarrassed but also with a little smile. Deciding he didn’t even want to know he tried to sneak into the kitchen. Before he could though Hongseok spotted him. “Hey Wooseok-ah! Don’t you think Jinho-hyung is the best ever?”

“Uhh yeah, sure, whatever you want Hongseok-hyung,” Wooseok answered with a slight frown. While the maknae disappeared again, Hongseok squeezed Jinho one last time before letting go.

“I'm gonna find the clothes,” he stood up. “Thanks again hyung! I swear you won't regret it. See you later!”

Jinho looked at Hongseok until he disappeared from his sight. “I'm regretting it already though,” he said with a sigh before getting up as well.

 

*End of flashback*

 

It had taken Hongseok exactly two days to find all the things he needed and get them in the situation they were in now.

 “I'm glad you agree hyung, I’ll try to find the clothes as quick as possible,” Hongseok smiled sweetly, and maybe, Jinho thought, this wasn't the worst thing he has ever done.

 “We're back!” They heard Hui yell along with a lot of noise from the other members.

 “Guess that's our cue. Get out and I'll get dressed normally again. I expect you to collect this _outfit_ later,” Jinho said with a bit of disgust in his voice on the word outfit. He still hadn't forgotten Hongseok calling him ugly while wearing this.

 “Alright hyung, see you in a bit,” Hongseok waved slightly before slipping out of the door. Jinho could hear Hongseok greeting the others and telling them Jinho would be out soon. He quickly got out of the dress and put his normal clothes on again. He put the dress together with the ugly wig in a bag he put in the corner of his room. After that he left his room to join the others in the living room.

* * *

 It was after the week long promotions for Pretty Pretty were over, when Jinho found himself in his room together with Hongseok again.

“Alright I found the perfect clothes this time,” Hongseok said while proudly showing the bag he had in his hands.

“... do I even want to know how you got it?” Jinho hesitantly grabbed the bag from the other and peered inside. He couldn't see more than a whole lot of brown.

“No you don't. Now put it on.”

“...Fine, turn around.” Even though they were both guys, Jinho’d rather Hongseok didn't see the process of him putting on girl clothes. Hongseok, who was almost jumping up and down from excitement, quickly nodded and turned around. With a sigh Jinho grabbed the first thing from the bag. It happened to be a long, slightly wavy brown wig with no bangs, the material felt like good quality in his hands. Definitely a lot better than that pathetic excuse of a wig Hongseok made him wear last time. Deciding to put the wig on last, he lay it down on the bed for now. The next thing he took from the bag was a brown jacket. This too ended up on the bed. Jinho quickly took the other clothes out of the bag as well and … _oh god_. “Hongseok!”

“What is it? Are you done already?”

 “How could you get me a female high school uniform?!” Jinho shrieked.

 “I know, perfect right?” Even though he was still turned around, Jinho was 100% sure there was a stupid satisfied smile on his face right now. “You already agreed, don't back out now.”

 “You're lucky you're my best friend,” Jinho grumbled before he started undressing. First he put on the skirt, it was elastic so it fit just right. Sighing he took the slightly off-white stocking to put on. _Alright now for the top half, Jinho fighting!_ He grabbed the white blouse, buttoned it up and tucked it into the skirt. Finally he put on the jacket and the bow tie. Now he only needed to put on the wig. He looked around but just like he thought there wasn't a mirror in the room. _Well here goes nothing._ With a pretty well executed hair flip he managed to get the wig on his head. He wiped a few stray hairs out of his face and looked himself down. Everything was in the right place. Hopefully he was ‘pretty’ enough for Hongseok this time and he didn't have to do this again. “Alright I'm done, you can turn around.”

 After he said that, Jinho suddenly felt nervous. He clasped his hands together in front of his skirt and looked at the ground. About half a minute passed and Hongseok still hadn't said anything. Gathering courage Jinho dared to look up. He saw Hongseok just staring at him with glazed over eyes and his mouth slightly open. “H… Hongseok?”

 This seemed to snap Hongseok out of the daze he was in. Jinho could see him visibly flinch and shake his head for a bit. When Hongseok looked at him again his eyes seemed a little clearer. “Wow, Jinho-hyung, just wow. You look incredibly pretty. Just like a real girl.”

 Jinho flushed at the compliment even though he did get a little sad at the ‘just like a real girl’ part. Why couldn't the other like him as a boy? “Glad you like it. Can I put on my normal clothes again?”

 “No! Please keep it on… just… a moment… longer.” With every pause Hongseok took a step closer until he was right in front of the elder. He raised his hand a tucked a strand of hair behind Jinho’s ear. The latter felt his face turn hot. Hongseok was so close he could feel the other’s breath on his face. He saw him close his eyes and lean closer. Oh god, Hongseok was going to kiss him! But, no, he was going to kiss Jinho the _girl_. This isn't what he wanted.

 “Stop!” Jinho put his hands on Hongseok’s chest and pushed him back a little. Hongseok jumped back in shock with a terrified expression on his face.

 “Oh no! Jinho I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking and I… god I'm so sorry! I just thought-”

 “You thought I was a girl right?!” Jinho suddenly felt unreasonably angry. “I get it, because of Pentagon you haven't had a girlfriend in a while right? Well I'm sorry but I'm not a girl you can play with!”

 “Jinho…” Hongseok stepped closer, but Jinho stepped back until he hit the wall. Hongseok came close enough to raise his hand and wipe away a tear on Jinho’s face. Jinho startled, he hadn't even noticed he had starting crying. Looking at the other though, he suddenly couldn't stop anymore either. _That's what you get for always keeping all your feelings bottled up._ Suddenly he felt Hongseok pull him into a hug. Hongseok kept on holding him until he ran out of tears. “Shh it's alright. I'm really sorry Jinho. I wasn't thinking when I tried to kiss you but I can assure you I hadn't for a second forgotten you're a male. Even if you look ridiculously cute right now.”

 “... wait what do mean?”

 “I mean that it doesn't matter to me if you're a guy or a girl. I’ll still think you're cute and pretty and will still want to kiss you.” Jinho looked up at Hongseok in shock. The other just looked back at him with a soft, loving look in his eyes.

 “Hongseok…” This time Jinho leaned in until their lips touched. They stayed like that just pressed up against each other for a few moments before they parted. Hongseok rested their foreheads together before speaking.

 “Does this mean you like me, too?”

 “Yeah, I do,” Jinho smiled, he couldn't believe this was really happening. He was so happy he almost forgot what he was wearing, until Hongseok reminded him.

“As much as I’m thinking you are looking pretty pretty right now,” Hongseok leaned away a bit so he could give Jinho a wink for the pun he made. “I'd really like it to kiss you again as the Jinho I know.”

“Yeah, you're right, if you leave for a bit I’ll change.”

“Why do I need to leave the room? You're my boyfriend now, we shouldn't be ashamed to change in front of each other,” Hongseok said teasingly. Jinho chuckled and gave the other a small slap.

“Get out.” Hongseok laughed as well before he started to leave the room. At the door he stopped and turned around again.

 “Let’s keep the outfit, though. I’d love to see you like this again sometime.”

 “Get out!” Fortunately for Hongseok, he managed to get out of the room before he got hit with the pillow Jinho had thrown at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think ^^


End file.
